Artemis Fowl plays truth of dare
by DennisArtemisPercyEragon
Summary: What title says, hilarious, secrets will be revealed and it will have you rolling on the floor in stitches rated t cause I'm crazy! Holly x Artemis
1. Chapter 1

Just a random fic where Artemis , holly, root and the rest of the gang play truth or dare because they were board.

**Chapter 1 Hollys first turn**

**the gang and Artemis fowl sat around a giant table in fowl manor getting ready to play truth or dare - which was a first for everyone- since they were board. They were seated as;**

**holly, root, Artemis, butler, Juliet, mulch and foaly, and they decided that holly can go first. **

**holly POV**

**"okay since I got to go first" holly said turning her evil eye upon commander root " truth or dare ... Artemis!" " truth " Artemis said confidently**

**"okay, who do you think is the most annoying person here" she asked while smiling " and why " **

**"we'll I think mulch is the most annoying here because he's gassy, has horrid clothing and looks ugly"**

**" oi! I resent that remark " half yelled half shrieked mulch **

**"we'll I don't care at least I don't a fat arse!"**

**"EVERY ONE SHUT UP!" Yelled holly " we'll Artemis it's your turn"**

**"alright holly, root, truth or dare?"**

**"I choose..."**

**until next time folks! And remember the more you review the quicker I post so review **

**1 review = 2wekks until update**

**2 reviews= 1.5 weeks to update**

**5 reviews = 3 days till update**

**10 reviews= 1day for update**

**20 reviews = 2 chapters in 1 day!**

**so remember to review!**


	2. Truth or dare with Artemis 2

OMG! I only posted this story what? 18 or so hours ago and I got 80 or more views and 6 reviews! Thanks to all my dedicated fans and all that for reviewing!. I would have posted sooner but I forgot to check my reviews until it was 3:19 here, anyway on with the story!

**Artemis POV **

recap:holly asked Artemis truth or dare, Artemis chooses truth, holly asked an easy truth, Artemis answers and asked root, truth or dare?

**chapter 2 roots turn**

**".. I choose dare" root says boldly "we'll then" I smile evily" I dare you to kiss... Mulch!" **

**"No!" root and mulch yelled at the same time" I'm not gay " yelled mulch "please choose a different one" begged root I gave foaly a wink ad looked point ally at the cameras then we both gave an evil smile**

**" we'll since your begging you could kiss mulch's arse instead " "NO!" Root yelled horror written all over his face" I'll kiss him instead" he closed his eyes and gave mulch a tiny kiss , they both turned green and ran into the bathroom .**

**after a few min they came back out and gave me a murderious stare "your going to get it mud boy " root growled beet red " truth or dare...**

**untilnext time everyone and remember to review remember what I said last Chapi**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 mulch is randomly sent to the loo

okay this is just a warning: all chapters will be about 200 + words long

mulch's POV

"I choose dare" I said uncertainly because I have seen some pretty bad things so I hoped this dare would be good

"okay I dare you to" root then leaned over and..

artemis POV

root leaned over to mulch and whispered something into mulches ear, mulch suddenly glanced at me and smiled evily as root leaned back "what is it?" I asked warily because I can't even guess or imagine the tortures that could happen " not telling" he said and I thought dam if its about me.

mulches POV

"okay since it's my turn truth or dare ... Artemis!"

" I choose ..."

cliffie! Okay I won't be posting the next chapter until I get 10 more reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Okay since I got bored I decided to post this chapter BUT I won't post a chapter until I get a review or more. Now that I have said that on with the chapter!

artemis POV

"...truth" I was glad that I saw mulch and roots face fall but then mulch smiled "ok" mulch said slowly" do you like holly and what do you see in her?"

I was horrified and so was holly at that question, I knew I had to answer truthfully so I took a deep breath and said…

"yesidolikeandlovehollybecaus eshe'sprettyandperfect" I said in a breath then I flushed red with embarrassment

"what did you say?" Said the other people in the room

"yes i do like and love holly because she's pretty and perfect" I said rosy red and embarrassed and so was holly. " ok your turn Artemis " foaly said

"okay truth or dare holly?"

"I choose…"

until next time folks!


	5. Chapter 6

Im sorry about this but im discontinuing because ive run out of ideas if i get an idea i will continue but until then sorry


End file.
